Rain gutter systems are commonly used for residential homes, building, and other structures to manage rainwater by collecting the rainwater and channeling that rainwater away from the structure. Such management of rainwater can be critical for the overall maintenance and condition of the structure by reducing or eliminating damage to the structure and its foundation that can be caused by uncontrolled rainwater.
After such rain gutter systems are installed on structures, the rain gutter systems themselves may need maintenance or enhancements over time. For example, a component or section of a rain gutter system can be damage by high winds, hail, falling branches and trees, or other such adverse event and subsequently require repair. In another example, it may be desirable to enhance the efficacy of a rain gutter system with the addition of a gutter guard system. Gutter guard systems are often comprised of components or systems that are typically attached to or incorporated into rain gutter systems to prevent leaves, pine needles, branches, soot, shingle grit, and other such debris from entering the rain gutter. The selection of components and installation of a gutter guard system is dependent on the size and style of the rain gutter system. In any event, it is advantageous for a repairperson or installer to know the size and style of gutter that is to be repaired or enhanced. This is especially so when an installer needs to achieve a custom fit when installing a gutter guard system on a rain gutter system mounted on a building with unique structure and/or roofline requirements.
There are many different sizes and styles of rain gutters on the market in the United States and internationally. The differences in rain gutter sizes and styles are driven by a number of factors including different architectural styles for homes and buildings in different geographical regions and regional homebuilder and contractor trade practices that develop over time. Such different architectural styles can also be driven by differences in climate and weather patterns (for example, annual rain and snow fall), historical influences, availability of building materials, and so on.
Three styles of rain gutters make up a majority of the market—“K-style” gutters, “half-round gutters,” and “fascia-style” gutters. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary K-style gutter 10. Typically, K-style gutters have a generally flat back section 12 that engages the structure and a flat bottom section 14 extending away from the structure that is generally perpendicular to the back section 12. A front section 16 extends upward and angles away from the bottom section 14 such that it forms an obtuse angle between the bottom section 14 and front section 16. The front section 16 typically includes a front lip 18 that is curled inward toward the interior of the gutter 10. The back section 12 also includes a rear edge or lip 20 that is slightly bent outward. Sizes for K-style gutters 10 are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 18 of the front section 16 to the rear lip 20 of the back section 12, and typically come in sizes from about four inches to about seven inches, with the five inch and six inch variations being the most common.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrates exemplary half-round gutters 30, 50. As its name implies, a half-round gutter includes a body 32, 52 that is shaped as approximately a half-section of a tube. The half-round gutter 30, 50 is installed such that a back portion 34, 54 of the gutter 30, 50 is typically spaced apart from the structure due to connecting hardware. Such connecting hardware is typically inserted between the structure and the gutter 30, 50 so as to cause a slight relief for structure. However, there are also embodiments where an installed half-round gutter 30, 50 is installed such that the half-round gutter 30, 50 is in contact with the structure. In either embodiment the half-round gutter typically has a reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56 as part of the back portion 34, 54 which is typically positioned just under the roofline of the structure. A front portion 38, 58 of the gutter 30, 50 typically includes a front lip 40, 60. In one example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the front lip 40 can be arranged such that it curls inward toward the interior of the gutter 30. Such an arrangement is commonly referred to as a reverse curve half-round gutter. In another example, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the front lip 60 can be arranged such that it curls outward away from the interior of the gutter 50. Such an arrangement is commonly referred to as a standard half-round gutter. Sizes for half-round gutters 30, 50 are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 40, 60 of the front section to the reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56 of the back section 34, 54 and typically come in sizes from about four inches to about eight inches, with five and six inch variations common for standard half-round gutters and the reverse curve half-round gutters being more common in the six inch variation.
FIG. 4 illustrates an exemplary fascia-style gutter 80. Fascia-style gutters 80 are typically secured to rafter tails of the structure or roofline. Typically, fascia-style gutters 80 have a generally flat back section 82 that engages the rater tail or other similar portion of the structure and/or roofline. Optionally, the back section 82 can include an extended edge 84 protruding from the back section 82 (as illustrated in FIG. 4), which can be referred to in the industry as a “winged” or “winged-backed” fascia gutter. A bottom section 86 extends generally perpendicular away from the back section 82, and is generally shorter than the bottom section of a K-style gutter. A front section 88 extends upward and angles away from the bottom section 86 such that it forms an obtuse angle between the bottom section 86 and front section 88. This obtuse angle is generally larger than the similarly situated angle in a K-style gutter. The front section 88 typically includes a front lip 90 that is bent inward toward the interior of the gutter 80. Sizes for fascia-style gutters are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 90 of the front section 88 to the back section 82, and typically come in sizes from about four inches to about six inches.
As will be appreciated, to make repairs to a rain gutter system or to install a gutter guard system, it can be difficult and time consuming for a repairperson, installer or salesperson to move to a position proximate to the rain gutter system where the repairperson, installer, or salesperson can physically measure the gutters that need repair or enhancement. It is advantageous if the repairperson, installer, or salesperson can assess the size and style of the rain gutter from the ground level. Thus, there is a need for components, systems, and methods for accurately assessing and determining the size and style of already installed rain gutter system from a generally remote position.